1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to systems for preventing biological infection and contamination via the promotion of aseptic and sterile techniques, utilizing a unique and innovative stethoscope sleeve and fitting accessory, in conjunction with off-the-shelf stethoscopes and the like.
The present invention provides inexpensive, reliable, and easily implemented systems for preventing infection from being spread from one observed patient or health care worker to another worker or patient, adaptable for use in conjunction with isolation, as well as reverse isolation, techniques. Such a technique would typically include a stethoscope isolation system designed for prevention of transmission of infection in isolation or reverse isolation situations.
The exemplary embodiment of the stethoscope sleeve of the present invention includes a sleeve, wherein the head or diaphragm-retaining ring is covered in its entirety, with full covering up to and affixed to the upper body of the stethoscope. The cover is composed of a bacterial, viral, and fluid impermeable, acoustically transparent medium.
The alternative embodiment of the present invention further contemplates and teaches a spreader attachment designed to be removably affixed to the ear tube area of the stethoscope. The spreader attachment is configured to be contained within the sleeve PG,3 when mounted to the stethoscope.
In use, the stethoscope sleeve provides an easily implemented system for preventing nosocomial infection, wherein one merely affixes the sleeve about the stethoscope, utilizes it in a normal fashion, and removes and disposes of the sleeve prior to utilization upon another.
In combination with the spreader attachment accessory of the invention, the system provides a sterile system for preventing infection under isolation or reverse isolation techniques, wherein the provided stethoscope has attached to it the spreader accessory and then the sleeve, isolating the stethoscope from both the user as well as the patient, greatly reducing any risk of infection.
2. Prior Art & General Background
While the prior art is replete with various designs teaching accessories for preventing infection and facilitating increased performance for use with stethoscopes and the like, the prior art has failed to teach, anticipate, or suggest a system for preventing infection transfer via stethoscopes and the like, while following aseptic and/or sterile techniques, as taught in the present invention.
A list of prior patents which may be of interest is presented below:
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 3,939,971 Tulis 02/24/76 4,042,170 Ekman et al 08/16/77 4,116,338 Weichselbaum 09/26/78 4,401,125 Taylor, et al 08/30/83 4,550,831 Whitford 11/05/85 4,630,729 Hirt et al 12/23/86 4,867,265 Wright 09/19/89 4,867,268 Ulert 09/19/89 4,871,046 Turner 10/03/89 4,998,538 Charowsky et al 03/12/91 5,002,561 Fisher 03/26/91 ______________________________________
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,265, issued in 1989, discloses a "precordial stethoscope cover" primarily designed for enhancing the acoustical performance of the stethoscope diaphragm system via noise inhibiting insulation surrounding the head of the stethoscope, but it also recognizes the sanitary advantages for providing an interface between the stethoscope head and the patient.
However, the '265 patent does not teach nor claim a cover which encompasses the full body of the stethoscope, but only a partial, sleeve type cover over the head, with an acoustical interface to aid in the acoustical efficiency of the stethoscope.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,268, also issued in 1989 and directed to a "sanitary stethoscope", contemplates a replaceable/disposable diaphragm, while recognizing that:
" . . . in the conventional use of a stethoscope by physicians, the stethoscope is not sterilized between examinations in patients. PA1 Typically, as the stethoscope is directly applied to the skin, the diaphragm will become contaminated and thus has a potential for contaminating the next patient."
Again, while the '268 patent recognized the potential for transmission of infection utilizing a stethoscope in rounds, this device is distinguishable from the present invention in design and use in that the present invention contemplates a system to prevent infection via aseptic and/or sterile technique methods, preventing cross infection of patients as well as infection from doctor to patient and visa-versa.
The '268 system is nonetheless pertinent, at least in part, however, in that it contemplates the utilization of a cover for at least a portion of the stethoscope, namely the head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,046 teaches a "disposable stethoscope head shield", which apparently has been designed specifically in view of the AIDS infection problems, teaching a stethoscope head cover and dispenser unit therefor, for quickly and easily sheathing the head with a disposable, acoustically transparent and viral impermeable material.
Again, the '046 patent is distinguishable in terms of novelty from the present invention in its construction and use, in that it contemplates only a head shield for the stethoscope, wherein there still exists the risk of infection and viral infection, and would not be permissible for use under sterile techniques.
In summary, while the prior art has contemplated the sheathing of the head of a stethoscope for a variety of contemplated purposes, including enhancing the acoustical performance of the instrument and preventing transmission of infective disease via contact with the head, none teach nor contemplate a sheathing system wherein the full body of the stethoscopes is covered, providing full protection of infection in the utilization of the stethoscope under aseptic as well as sterile infection prevention techniques.